The New Beginning
by cantwaittillfall
Summary: Percy's mom is in a coma. A coma that has brought much more, then just problems for Sally Jackson. Percy dropped out of High School, and he now lives at home with his step-father. It was one day, that Percy was looking for a job, that everything changed. All Human, no gods.


**Chapter 1- The Opportunity**

**Percy's POV**

Just three years ago I was a normal 13 year old in the seventh grade. Now, at the age of sixteen my life has completely spiraled out of control. My only parent, my mother was in a car crash. Her head ended up hitting the dash, and she went into a coma. With my mother being my only link to any family, I was devastated. I missed days, and days of school, until finally I decided to just drop out. School was useless. I just stared at these teachers, my mom was in a coma and you want me to tell you the focus of a parabola? It wasn't happening, so I am now in my own unique position.

Too formally introduce myself, I am Percy Jackson. Son of Sally and Poseidon Jackson, which are both currently out of the picture. My mom was a worker at our nearby candy store. My dad, I've never met. My mom said that he loved me, but had to go. I could never truthfully believe her. How much I would give up just to hear her tell me that story one more time.

"Percy, I'm home. Dinner's on the table." My step-dad Paul Blofis said, just walking into the house.

"Thanks", I responded, great-fully taking the package.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"No, not many places want a 16 year old. I explain them my situation, but nothing gives." I responded.

I had recently began looking for a job. Just a month ago, I decided to drop out of high school , and it is finally time I help support the household. My mother's bills are very expensive, but we must do all we can to keep her alive. The doctors say she is very much alive, the only problem is that she's yet to open her eyes. Tests and surgeries were already completed years ago. I just don't want them to pull the plug.

"I'm going to go to my room now. Thank you for dinner Paul." I said, leaving the room and throwing away the now empty to-go box.

That's when I got on my computer, and noticed a message from "_Rachel Dare_", I read. Doesn't ring a bell. She could have went to Goode, but what do I care. I have my mom to take care of. I have no time for useless teenagers, with my mom's situation at where it is.

My curiosity getting the best of me, I read the message anyways. What harm could it possibly do.

It read, "_Hey Sexy."  
_

Of course, another useless teenager, with useless teenage problems. I'm looking for a freaking job, not some pointless conversation. I quickly blocked her, and got back to what I was really here to do.

"Teen jobs in Manhattan New York." I typed.

"Toys R Us Assembler", already tried, I had to be 18.

"Restaurant Team Member Crew", once again had to be 18.

"Temporary Positions Available- Bookseller Cafe, at Barnes and Nobles.", I read.

That was a new listing. Maybe, just maybe I would find my job.

"Definitely something to look at in the morning." I spoke to myself, as I drifted off to sleep, hoping that all my problems would be solved, and this was just a dream.

**Unknown POV**

"Another day at the store." I muttered, grabbing the keys and opening the door.

More angry customers, and people throwing books all over the place.

Our, all so nice manager, gave me the wondrous job of picking up the mess.

I really wished I could quit, a bad manager, and no working friends really doesn't bring much delight upon me.

More like, I'd have more fun being back in the hell hole of high school. Who needs that, when you can just be home-schooled. All it really is, is a distraction. I can make money here, in the real world, and do my school work, no problem. Never even once had a problem. It's a continuous momentous pattern, with very few boulders in the road.

What can I really expect from this place, though? I am only 16, but the manager made an exception. She told me only this once, and staying true to her word she has sent away many under the age of 18. What I didn't know, is that this promise is soon to be in jeopardy.

**Thank you for reading. If you think I can get better in any realistic way, please let me know. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for your time.**


End file.
